Óvulos Vampiros
by SULY BLACK LUTZ
Summary: La nueva faceta de Emmett como padre no se ha llevado su personalidad ni tampoco ha dejado de hacer travesuras. Kellan es el nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen, pero en vez de parecer padre e hijo, Emmett y Kellan parecen hermanos. ONE SHOT. AVISO: Este fic participa del Reto temático de Junio "Los Cullen" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


___**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la señora Meyer... la trama de la historia si es mía.

* * *

___**Este fic participa del Reto temático de Junio "Los Cullen" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**_

* * *

**_Óvulos Vampiros_**

_3 meses atrás…_

_Hola, mi nombre es Emmett y mí historia es esta. _

_¡No juegues así conmigo! Emmett. – dijo Rosalie enojada por lo que Emmett habí__a escrito como principio de su biografía. Sabía que Emmett era extravagante, divertido, pesado, relajado y capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no esperaba esto._

_-Bueno. Las autobiografías comienzan así. Mejor se buena y déjame trabajar. Sí, quiero que mi biografía sea lo primero que Kellan lea cuando aprenda, debo darme prisa._

_-No sé cómo te soporto Emmett, Kellan aprenderá a leer antes de que vayas en la segunda línea de tu biografía. Pero no te quito el gusto, trabaja mucho. _

_En cuanto Rosalie salió, Emmett abrió el documento que ya estaba casi terminado. No le había contado a nadie que había comenzado a escribir desde que su padre, Carlisle, les había propuesto intentar con el método de fertilización invitro. Emmett había sido feliz desde que se convirtiera en vampiro e incluso siempre había sido feliz en su vida humana. Y nunca le había pesado el cambio porque la tenía a ella…. Tenía a Rosalie._

_Quizás perder a su familia humana había sido difícil, pero su nueva vida no fue tan mala… a pesar de que las cosas no siempre fueron fáciles. Emmett era una gran contradicción. El había sido siempre el alegre, el bromista, el juguetón… inclusive el tonto. Pero la verdad es que nadie conocía al Emmett interior… quizás solo Edward. _

_Había decidido escribir sobre su vida como humano, lo hacía para que su adorado Kellan pudiese leer de primera mano todas sus aventuras… o eso era lo que le decía a su esposa y demás familia. La verdad es que lo que él deseaba era legarle algo de sí mismo al hijo que nunca soñó tener y que la vida le había regalado. Habían probado muchas técnicas y todas habían fallado. El nacimiento de Nessie había sido un milagro y Bella había sobrevivido para contarlo. Pero no todas las mujeres eran Bella y ellos no iban convirtiendo vampiros a donde fueran, así que esa opción fue descartada desde el principio. _

_El vientre artificial parecía sacado de las películas de ciencia ficción que a Emmett tanto le gustaban. Tanto él como Rosalie pasaban casi todo el tiempo posible con su pequeño hijo. Emmett nunca pensó en ser padre. Era apenas un chico ávido de aventuras cuando ocurrió el cambio, por lo tanto la paternidad nunca entr__ó__ en sus planes. Sin embargo Rosalie siempre soñó con ser madre, se había conformado con el paso de los años a que esto no sería posible… pero después de Nessie todos los sueños aparentemente muertos y enterrados volvieron a tomar vida. Rosalie comenzó a añorar su vida como humana, deseaba poder dar a luz y llevar entre los brazos a una criatura. Bien podrían haber adoptado, para Emmett hubiera sido lo ideal. Sin embargo para Rosalie no era suficiente._

_Entonces había comenzado todo… una época difícil, quizás de las pocas en toda su vida. Ver como cada intento fallaba y como Rosalie se deprimía era muy triste, tanto que él mismo comenzó a desear tener un hijo…. Y lo hizo con tal pasión que cuando se logró, no podía creerlo. Había permanecido en shock por muchas horas y le había costado mucho aceptar que iba a ser padre. Una cosa era desearlo y otra muy distinta era que se hiciera realidad. Su familia pensaba que Rosalie tendría que lidiar con dos niños… Emmett y Kellan._

_Cuando la fertilización se produjo, no sabían cuál era el sexo del bebé. El procedimiento había sido llevado a cabo con un óvulo donado en el cual habían colocado ADN de Rosalie para cultivar sus células en el óvulo. Muchos eran los óvulos que se habían perdido ya que el ADN de Rosalie conseguía matar a las células del mismo y no conseguían que se adaptara o aceptara la manipulación. Emmett los había nombrado "Los óvulos zombies" porque la ponzoña del ADN de Rosalie destruía la vida en ellos. _

_Había sido un milagro encontrar un óvulo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que soportara el cambio. Cuando sucedió, entonces se procedió a la fertilización invitro. El resultado se había dado rápidamente pues de la misma forma en que Nessie creció, el bebé de Emmett y Rosalie se desarrollaba rápidamente. El vientre al ser transparente, les permitía ver el crecimiento del bebé y a un par de semanas supieron que sería un varón. _

_La alimentación era a base de sangre, así que ese niño seria un vampiro puro. Aunque hasta cierto punto conservaba algo de su humanidad. Ahora Emmett estaba punto de ser padre y sabía que su hijo crecería tan rápido que no les alcanzaría el tiempo para nada más que para disfrutar de los pocos días en que Kellan sería un niño._

_Así que había comenzado a escribir desde que el proceso había empezado a llevarse a cabo y casi había terminado. La verdadera razón de que Emmett escribiera esta biografía suya, era que no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba. Aro Vulturi y todo su sequito tenían la mira puesta en ellos. Desde que habían sabido del nacimiento de Nessie y sabían también de que ellos eran aliados de los metamorfos, no habían dejado de vigilarlos. Si bien no habían hecho algún movimiento hasta ahora, Emmett no estaba del todo seguro de que no fuese posible que ellos intentaran algo más adelante._

_Él, había pensado en escribir porque tenía miedo. Miedo a que en un futuro tuviera que verse separado de su hijo. El mismo miedo que Bella y Edward habían experimentado hacia años. Como vampiros, para ellos el tiempo era relativo y no era algo que les preocupara mucho, tenían una eternidad por delante. Pero si por alguna razón esa eternidad se veía interrumpida, él quería legarle a su hijo todo lo que tal vez no pudiera contarle por sí mismo. Además, Emmett no era muy bueno con las palabras y prefería mejor escribirlas. En este libro le relataba a su hijo todas las vivencias que recordaban de su vida humana hasta donde terminaba y luego procedía a contarle su vida como vampiro._

_Nadie que leyera el escrito de Emmett podría pensar que lo escribió él, ya que la formas de expresarse no era la típica forma en que él lo hacía. Era como si después de 100 años siendo vampiro por fin hubiese madurado. A Emmett le gustaba que la gente pensara que era divertido y que inclusive fuera un poco tonto, pero en realidad, detrás de ese carácter relajado había un hombre serio y responsable. Un hombre que era capaz de pensar en el porvenir de su hijo. Él veía como su esposa estaba más que feliz de poder ser madre por fin. Lo que Rosalie no sabía era que el ovulo fertilizado era uno que les había donado Renne Dwyer. La mujer ya no pensaba tener más hijos, pero gustosa había entrado a la campaña que Carlisle hizo para que las mujeres de Forks donaran sus óvulos para mujeres que no podían tener hijos. Por extraño que fuera y con todo lo despistada que era la madre de Bella, tenía un excelente potencial y resistencia a la ponzoña de vampiro. Emmett los había nombrado "los óvulos vampiros" Ahora que Emmett estaba dando la última revisión a su escrito, pensaba que Renne sería una vampiresa_ de lo más peculiar.

Emmett había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Los Vulturi habían hecho un movimiento y peligroso. Unos meses atrás, Emmett había pensado en broma que debían convertir a Renne en vampiro… sin embargo del dicho al hecho, era algo descabellado. La pobre mujer había sufrido un desmayo y luego había quedado en estado de shock al ver a los muchachos de La Reservación convertirse en enormes lobos. Después había tardado un poco aceptar que las dos razas existían y que estaban en peligro, también había entendido que su única hija era vampiro y que su nieta también.

El y Seth le estaban muy agradecidos porque gracias a ella sus vidas estaban completas y eran felices. Ahora más que nunca debía protegerla y pensar en que era lo mejor para ella, seguir siendo humana o convertirla. Emmett también pensaba que el hecho de que aro Vulturi estuviese detrás de ella significaba problemas y su mayor temor estaba por hacerse realidad. Kellan era su mayor tesoro, lo que más amaba y si algo le pasara Rosalie no lo soportaría.

Kellan era un niño regordete, con rubios rizos un poco más oscuros que los de su madre, los ojos azules y las mejillas sonrosadas eran prueba de que había humanidad en él. Sin embargo el pequeño al ser hijo de dos padres vampiros poseía la ponzoña característica de los de su raza. Kellan había heredado la hermosura de Rosalie, pero tenía todo el carisma y la alegría de Emmett. Algo que a él le hacía muy feliz. La vida de Kellan era especial, ya que su padre se encargaba de que fuera así.

A todos les había sorprendido que Emmett fuera ahora el mejor padre del mundo. Durante el día jugaban a la pelota, lo obligaba a comer vegetales… aunque los convirtiera en "vegetales vampiros", una broma entre padre e hijo. Cada nuevo día estaba lleno de alegrías para Emmett, que disfrutaba al máximo del tiempo que pasaba con su pequeño hijo. Y Rosalie tenía que lidiar con dos niños malcriados y sucios en vez de uno. Si bien era cierto que por momentos Emmett parecía haber madurado, la verdad es que lo único serio que había hecho había sido escribir su biografía. Por lo demás, seguía siendo un niño. Si era posible el carácter se le había hecho más dulce y llevadero, más bromista y más relajado.

Se habían mudado al nuevo territorio de los Cullen & aliados para poder proteger mejor a su familia. Incluso había sido idea suya haber creado una granja con ciervos y más animales para que les sirvieran de alimento. Era cierto de que de ese modo no tenían las descargas de adrenalina por la caza, pero valía la pena no perderse ni un solo instante de la vida de su hijo. Kellan crecía a cada instante y a Emmett le molestaba tanto perderse los milímetros de altura que ganaba su hijo.

A todos les causaba risa la actitud de Emmett, pero estaban felices por él. Inclusive, la vanidosa Rosalie había cambiado mucho… la maternidad obraba milagros. El nacimiento de Kellan había sido un acontecimiento maravilloso, el primer niño vampiro concebido y nacido de forma artificial. No había otro niño como él, a excepción de la pequeña Luna que nacería en unos días. Y si el cielo lo quería, en unos meses más, serian Jasper y Alice, además de Garreth y Kate, los que disfrutarían de tener a un retoño propio entre sus brazos.

A Emmett le causaba risa pensar en sus futuros sobrinos… y en todos los óvulos zombies que habría antes de decidirse por los óvulos raros de Renne. Gracias a los óvulos vampiros, Emmett era el vampiro más feliz sobre la tierra.

* * *

Gracias por dejarme participar en este reto... la verdad es que fue super dificil hacer este os... es lo mas difícil que he hecho, pero espero que haya quedado bien... saludos y besitos

**Suly**


End file.
